


sensational

by indemnis



Series: B.A.P Bingo Challenge [2]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indemnis/pseuds/indemnis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan inspires Youngjae to go onto YouTube to carve a name for himself. n collaborations later, they end up scouting some new blood out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sensational

**Author's Note:**

> For the B.A.P Bingo Challenge Square: Rival Gamers or Vine/Youtube Stars!

Youngjae looks up to his Himchan _hyung_. He was the one who had said – rather nonchalantly, over dinner – that Youngjae should take up vlogging. The idea was scathing.

“You mean talk to a camera about my day? I truthfully dislike social interaction, _hyung_ , but there really is no need for –”

“Hey, it was just a suggestion. I just thought since it’s now summer vacation and you obviously have no intention of moving your lazy ass to go out and get a part-time job, you should at least get yourself a hobby.”

Youngjae narrows his eyes. He’s been roommates with Himchan for the longest time and the man always locks himself up in his room – Youngjae suspects many more questionable things – just making videos.

He’s a little interested, he might as well admit. “What could I do on it?”

Himchan doesn’t even bother lifting his head from his food. “Rant. You’d be exceptional at it.”

Youngjae scowls. He’s not sure if he’s supposed to feel offended. Or whatever he’s supposed to be feeling. He doesn’t like it, anyhow. “What do you do on yours?”

Himchan shrugs. “Eat.”

“Huh?”

“Meokbang. Do you know what that is?”

“Yes, I do, I mean, woah, really?”

“Yeah. Why are you surprised?”

Youngjae blushes. Of course he knows Himchan does whatever he does on the Internet. He also knows Himchan aka YouTube user ‘strongchanchan’ is a sensation, because he is also ‘Flower Boy Downs Fifty Bowls of Ramen’ on search engines.

“You watch my videos; why are you surprised?”

Youngjae’s eyes are the size of saucers. “I do not! I’ve done nothing of that sort! Who’s watching you gobble twenty portions of bibimbap on YouTube, pfft!”

Himchan throws him a look and Youngjae realises what he’s just said. “Oh, crap.”

“With the rate of which your mouth runs, ranting is definitely your thing.”

So ‘RantGodYoungjae’, later renamed ‘Y.jay’ (because he’s so immensely interesting) was born.

RantGodYoungjae, or should I say, _Y.Jay_ is quite a hit, only after he started to talk trash about Korean pop music. He earned the hipster fans, and all the other _hallyu_ fans that were busy spitting on his video. It was a shitstorm, but he had earned his fame, fair and square.

It wasn’t long before he had asked ‘Flower Boy Downs Fifty Bowls of Ramen’ onto his channel and introducing him as his best friend, _hyung_ and roommate. The fangirls swooned. Youngjae may have earned himself a few more _hallyu_ fans than he was aware of.

“Hey everyone, I’ve invited Himchan _hyung_ over to make a video again!”

Himchan rolls his eyes, because Youngjae is insufferable both before and behind the camera, and somehow their fans enjoy seeing them bicker. It’s the strangest, really.

“So today we’re going to talk about school. How was school for you, Himchan _hyung_?”

Youngjae grabs a water tumbler on the table and places it at Himchan’s chin. It really is more embarrassing than it looks, but Himchan has done equally shameful things to gain more fans on his channel, so he doesn’t really have a right to say much.

“It was pretty lame. I mean, the cafeteria served the worst food,” Youngjae is about to make a snide remark about Himchan being a glutton, before the elder serves his ball back into his court, “ _and_ I had to endure your constant whining and complaining about _everything_ , so it was intolerable, to say the least.”

The fans – or shippers – like to keep score of their arguments. This time it’s HC:YJ – 1:0.

The recording ends and Youngjae is at his desktop, fiddling with the video and editing it as much as he can. They record for half an hour, but in reality it is fifty hours of editing, twenty hours of sourcing for ideas and sound tracks, and five whole minutes of them goofing around.

Youngjae is good at it anyway, way better than Himchan will ever be, so he doesn’t mind.

“Oh yeah, before I leave, have you heard of the newest YouTube star?”

“What, you mean us?” Youngjae laughs, but maybe there is a sense of arrogance in his tone that Himchan has never found out about.

Himchan glares. “No? I mean this guy on YouTube who sings. Daehyun Jung, I think? He comes from Busan. Singer – he goes by _daemchu_ and wow, he…”

Youngjae stares. It isn’t like Himchan _hyung_ to be so ineloquent. He stares at him with eyes filled with suspicion. “What does he sing?”

Himchan knew this was coming. “K-pop.”

Youngjae does a full swing on his swivel chair and faces his monitor again. “Nope. Nopity–nope.”

“Jesus, give the guy a chance.”

“Not if he sings _that_!”

“You will regret it. I swear to God you will.” Himchan says quietly, but he doesn’t elaborate. He knows how to fish, and sadly for Youngjae, he’s been caught on his hook already.

Youngjae fumes and hollers as Himchan leaves the room. “You’re an atheist anyway, _hyung_!”

*****

It is two in the morning and Youngjae knows Himchan _hyung_ is asleep by the way he isn’t creeping to the kitchen for a midnight snack every half an hour. He takes a furtive glance at the doorway and slams the username in the YouTube search bar rather unwillingly.

His editorial work had been completely useless for the entire day because of Himchan _hyung_ ’s hook. He hates him, oh God he does. He wouldn’t stop thinking about this _singer_ and how he had managed to make Himchan _hyung_ – of all people – speechless.

 _What’s so good about a trash guy singing trash music?_ But of course curiosity kills the cat (or in this case Youngjae) and the user comes up.

Three million views for a video that was posted just sixteen hours ago. How has he not heard of this YouTube sensation for so long? (Or maybe Youngjae just listens to what he wants)

So he clicks onto one that reads ‘Cover BIGBANG <Loser>’ and two figures appear. Both guys are in snapbacks, one with a guitar slung across his shoulder. There is light strumming and they laugh, then the piece starts. It sounds like a snippet of a full song (don’t ask Youngjae – he doesn’t listen to ‘that k-pop trash’) and the vocalist’s voice is smooth and tender and sounds like honey smothered over candy.

It is sweet, rich, and when he twists his voice into a falsetto, Youngjae almost jumps out at his computer. He brings him to the edge and sounds like he might break his voice, but pulls it back skillfully with a swerve.

If God were to present mankind with a gift in the form of a voice, it would probably be this Daehyun Jung guy’s.

This isn’t fair, Youngjae thinks, because he enjoys singing, and while he isn’t _talented_ in it, he thinks he can hold a tune. Musicians are the bane of his existence (maybe _that’s_ why he hasn’t heard about this YouTube sensation for so long) because he learns that he can never become like them.

And wow, is he cute. Is that why Himchan _hyung_ was rendered speechless? The man majored in music, so he knows a thing or two about good music (then again, with a voice like Daehyun’s, it probably isn’t hard to tell that he’s a hell of a singer), but there are higher odds that Himchan _hyung_ just likes his face very very much.

He looks like Himchan _hyung_ ’s type. The decent, shy, handsome kind, and most importantly, one with a very nice smile. It’s not even funny how Himchan _hyung_ ’s ideal type is almost exactly the same as his.

(Especially not when Himchan _hyung_ is so attractive _and_ he has him as his roommate – he totally fails at being a wingman because his targets always fall for Himchan _hyung_ instead) (It’s not funny at all)

He clicks ‘Subscribe’, even before he gets to regret his decision (and he did it on his public account, to say the least. Not even his private one, how unacceptable. He was planning to lurk and stalk a little more too), there is a ping on his private messages.

His eyes widen. This guy has taken things at his own rate. It’s _daemchu_.

 

<daemchu> says:

Hello

 

Youngjae kind of freaks out. His finger slipped! He pressed the ‘Subscribe’ button accidently! Sorry I’ll unsubscribe immediately! Even though I kind of really want to stalk all your videos! Do you have a Twitter a Facebook a Tumblr a so-I-can-stalk-you-everywhere-I-want-to-because-I-really-like-your-face!

So he musters some courage.

 

<y.jay> says:

Hi sup

 

Very cool, Youngjae. Good going.

 

<daemchu> says:

saw you subscribe to my channel! Thanks!

<y.jay> says:

do you do this welcome thing to all your subscribers?

<daemchu> says:

lol no ofc not. But I’ve had my eye on you.

<y.jay> says:

whaddya mean

<daemchu> says:

well um for starters I’ve watched your ‘Why K-pop is Bullshit’ video

 

Oh. Great. This is awkward.

 

<y.jay> says:

oh. Haha (?)

<daemchu> says:

‘s k. I wasn’t offended. I get that – people say that about k-pop a lot.

I sing only k-pop, so people flame me up quite a bit over that

Kind of like OMG YOUR MUSIC IZ TRASH 123456ADAJSD etc

<y.jay> says:

oh im sorry ):

<daemchu> says:

sorrry? why.

<y.jay> says:

sounds like smth my kind of music kind of people would say bc they’re all just like busy to prove they’re not mainstream. though in my case I wouldn’t do that bc im like a loser and spreading hate is just kinda stupid. plus I’ve had my fill of haters, haha

<daemchu> says:

oh im sorry to hear that anyway fml im so rude hi im jung daehyun from busan

<y.jay> says:

oya im yoo youngjae from seoul

<daemchu> says:

I know haha you and strongchanchan are super cute tgt

<y.jay> says:

um…… thanks?

<daemchu> says:

nono omg now I sound like a freak I just mean I really like your collabs I think they’re really cute and cool and im like super envious bc everything that is anything happens in seoul and busan is hell for yt people like us to move around

im considering moving to seoul hahaha maybe idk we’ll see

<y.jay> says:

ohaha oh but isn’t there that zelo yt user who lives in busan too

you guys could hang and stuff

<daemchu> says:

you mean the dancer right? yeah junhong (or zelo as you know him) is a friend of mine we knew through yt he’s pretty cool but he really likes seoul too we were thinking to move up there and then idk, make this yt thing bigger

<y.jay> says:

omg that would be cool we could totes meet up they’re holding an event for sk ytbers here in seoul

<daemchu> says:

hahaha both me and junhong got the invitations we’re defo going up for it, but the decision about the relocation could probs wait

<y.jay> says:

chill omg the event is this weekend tho we could totally meet himchan hyung would be real happy

<daemchu> says:

ohrly why’s that hahaha

<y.jay> says:

oh he likes you a lot

um LOL now im making him sound like a freak I mean he really likes your music and thinks youre a gr8 musician

<daemchu> says:

aww haha it’s okay to like me a lot :D

anyway is it ok if you leave me your number? I could call you when im up and then we could hang, make a collab or smth

me and junhong are friends but im into acoustic music and he doesn’t like dancing to contemporary so we never do collabs

but I mean I would love to do smth that you and himchan ssi do

my subs have heard my voice but I feel like I haven’t really let them know who I am as a person

that would be nice idk if you don’t mind ofc

sry I ramble quite a bit

<y.jay> says:

thats k me too it’s just kinda late but here’s my number: 012-563-4587 and you can message me or call whenever

my phone’s always on

if you want me on like twitter pm im yjayoooo

same for tumblr yeah so idk it might be easier

<daemchu> says:

omg thanks I genuinely thought you were going to think I was a weirdo for asking you all this on our first meeting

you’re really nice youngjae thanks

<y.jay> says:

hahah it’s no trouble rly

just beep me when you’re here with zelo ssi I’ll make arrangements for you to meet the other ytbers!!!

glad to talk to you daehyun but imma sleep I’ll ttyl?

<daemchu> says:

yes yes sorry to keep you up gn youngjae! Seeya

 

But of course Youngjae doesn’t sleep and stays up watching all of _daemchu_ ’s videos.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything here is more or less inspired by Dan and Phil on YouTube because they are precious cute little things and they're so lame (no, like really). 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
